


The End

by Cortesia



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, but only because I'm a member of the Junior League of Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortesia/pseuds/Cortesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Harry didn’t ever think that he could be any happier. The last two years of life had been both heaven and hell on earth, were he being honest with himself. He had spent nearly 10 months in hospital and physical therapy following V-Day. He’d lost his left eye and the tremors in his right hand were career-ending on their own. But he could do a desk job, so Harry became Arthur a month prior to the one year anniversary of V-Day. And in the year that followed, he’d gotten Eggsy.

The lad’s abysmally concealed crush on the older man was Kingsman’s worst kept secret. Techs placed bets upon the day and month that Harry would succumb to Eggsy’s clumsy overtures; knights and agents were constantly giving young Galahad advice and tips on capturing the heart of their king.

In the end all it took was a simple dinner, cooked and shared between friends, and that was that. A year of hell and a year of heaven. Harry was waiting for the other shoe to drop, though the longer it went, the more certain he became that perhaps the universe was finally paying him back some of the good he’d reaped by nearly dying.

***

Harry didn’t think that he could be any more miserable. The last two weeks of life had been both trying and tense, were he being honest with himself. He had spent nearly every waking moment in front of a mission terminal following Eggsy’s tracker going offline. He’d lost the lad’s signal and the fact that it went dark in Beirut was not comforting. But he could keep an eye out, so Harry took over that part of Merlin’s job a week previous. And in that week, he’d known the meaning of hell.

The lad’s impressive skills were nothing in the face of twenty armed men. They had him out numbered, out gunned, and out maneuvered; the last thing Eggsy’s glasses gave Kingsman were shaky shots of their youngest knight, bloodied and defiant.

In the end all it took to find him was Percival, Kingsman’s best tracker, and a stroke of dumb luck. A year of heaven, and two weeks of hell. Harry was no longer waiting for the other shoe to drop, though the longer Eggsy was missing, the more uncertain he became about that payback the universe owed him.

***

Harry didn’t think he could be any more hollow. The last two days of life had been the worst he’d ever been through, were he being honest with himself. He had spent nearly 48 hours at Eggsy’s side following the lad’s return to HQ. His boy’s head was bandaged beyond recognition and the doctors were bandying about phrases like “brain damage” and “persistent vegetative state.” But he could do no less for Eggsy than the young man had done for him during his own convalescence. So in the last two days, he’d waited. And hoped. And prayed. And when things did not improve, he chose.

The lad’s breaths were shorter now. Techs and knights, agents and staff had all come to see their Queen in his final hours. Some were silent, some had murmured words of encouragement to Eggsy’s prone body or Harry’s still one.

In the end all it took was a half hour, a few whispered good-byes, and that was that. A year of hell and a year of heaven. Harry stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop when the line went flat. He stopped everything else when he laid down next to his love, and joined him with a bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: awesomehartwintrash.tumblr.com.


End file.
